Come Cover Me
by Nii-chan
Summary: As palavras dele eram sinceras, mas ainda me machucavam mais do que era imaginável.


**Título:** Come Cover Me  
**Autora: **Nii  
**Beta reader: **Higuri Killer  
**Banda: **Nightmare  
**Shipper: **Hitsugi x Yomi, Niya + Sakito, Ruka + Yomi  
**Gênero:** Angst, Romance, Yaoi  
**Classificação:** NC17  
**Sinopse:** _"_As palavras dele eram sinceras, mas ainda me machucavam mais do que era imaginável."  
**Direitos Autorais:** Não são meus. .. Eu só tenho os plushies  
**Notas:** Presente para minha querida Lady Bogard. Moça foda que a Nii adora! Ka-chan, presente de aniversário atrasado, mas espero de coração que você goste!  
O título e o trecho utilizado no final são da música do Nightwish.

* * *

**Come Cover Me**

Mais uma vez ele chegava perto de mim, com aqueles olhares insinuantes, aquelas mãozinhas que me acariciavam o pescoço, e com palavras de duplo sentido. E mais uma vez eu ficava sem entender nada.

Já fazia muito tempo que Yomi vinha agindo daquela forma comigo, e eu... Eu não entendia. Eu tinha a plena certeza que tinha algo por detrás de tudo isso, mas minha mente teimava em acreditar que eram apenas mais umas daquelas brincadeiras dele.

E essa possibilidade me machucava.

Eu realmente amava Yomi. Mais do que já havia amado alguém. Não queria que tudo fosse apenas uma brincadeira, não queria ser apenas um objeto para o vocalista.

Em suma: eu estava triste.

-Hitsu! Hey, Hitsu!- acordei dos meus devaneios com a voz de Sakito me chamando. Ele parecia preocupado. Olhei para os lados, não havia mais ninguém na sala. Estávamos apenas nós, os guitarristas. Sakito chegou, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, num carinho de amigos. Eu fazia isso com ele às vezes, quando ele estava muito chateado pelo fato de não estar junto de Niya, não ter coragem de se declarar.

Não era uma situação muito diferente da minha.

-Você tem andado estranho, Hitsu. O que aconteceu?

A pergunta do meu amigo me fez ponderar se valia mesmo à pena desabafar com alguém. Com alguém não. Era Sakito que estava ali, o único que eu tinha certeza que podia confiar plenamente.

-Yomi.-respondi simplesmente, meu olhar voltando para o lado de fora da janela, vendo o tráfego de veículos, na frente da gravadora. Sakito sentou-se ao meu lado, não precisava olhar pra saber que ele estava com uma expressão confusa.

-O que Yomi tem a ver com tudo isso, Hitsu? O que...- ele calou-se rapidamente. Talvez tenha percebido que eu estava quase chorando ali. Não me importava se me vissem chorando. Não me importava com mais nada, a não ser Yomi, que estava simplesmente brincando com meus sentimentos.

­ -Yomi... Ele está estranho, Saki-chan. Com certeza ele deve ter percebido algo... E... e agora tá se vingando! Com certeza deve ser isso!- eu estava soando como desesperado. E realmente estava. A possibilidade que me passou pela cabeça me era assustadora.

-Hitsu! Calma! Do que você está falando? O que Yomi percebeu? - eu quase não conseguia falar, as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Eu estava magoado, confuso, querendo alguma resposta. E Yomi parecia tão distante de me fornecer uma...

-Eu... Eu o amo. Amo o Yomi... Mas ele parece sempre estar apenas brincando comigo... Ele vem, me diz coisas... Faz coisas... E me deixa sozinho, confuso. Eu não agüento mais, Saki-chan!

Senti o outro guitarrista me abraçando, e sabia que ele estava preocupado.

-Hitsu... Fala com ele. Você está se sentindo usado, triste, confuso, magoado... Eu sei, mas ele tem que saber o que está acontecendo, né? Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar, Hitsugi. - levantei a cabeça apenas para me deparar com um sorriso radiante do meu amigo. Ele parecia tão certo em suas próprias palavras...

-Você sabe da algo, Sakito?- e ele apenas me respondeu com um sorriso misterioso, bagunçando meus cabelos e começando a sair da sala, me deixando confuso. Não entendi o porquê de Sakito ter estancado quando abriu a porta. Levantei-me, indo até perto do meu amigo, entendendo o porquê da situação.

Niya estava parado na porta, bem de frente para Sakito. O jeito como se encaravam... O baixista apenas abaixou os olhos, assim como o guitarrista, acho que eles haviam esquecido que eu ainda estava ali.

-Você estava indo pra casa?- Niya perguntava quase sem voz, recebendo apenas um aceno positivo de cabeça como confirmação. - então... Vamos. Eu te levo, você veio a pé hoje, né?- e saiu, levando Sakito pela mão.

Não consegui evitar o riso diante daquela cena dos dois, mas no fundo eu estava feliz. Eles se gostavam demais. E se eles ficassem juntos, talvez eu visse meus dois amigos muito mais felizes do que já eram... E eles não escondiam o que sentiam, porém, não admitiam um para o outro. Eu queria que fosse assim, comigo e Yomi.

Voltei meus pensamentos para o vocalista baixinho... Yomi sempre povoando meus pensamentos, sempre me fazendo esquecer do mundo em volta de mim. E nunca se importando com isso.

Eu era apenas um fraco. Fraco demais para matar os sentimentos dentro de mim, fraco demais para tentar esquecer Yomi e fraco demais para admitir para ele o que eu sentia.

Fraco por ter medo do que ele faria.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos no estúdio, pensando no que eu faria dali pra frente; pensando no por que daquela situação ter tomado aquele rumo; pensando no por que, com bilhões de habitantes no planeta, eu fora me apaixonar por alguém que muito provavelmente, apenas brincava com os meus sentimentos.

Por que Yomi brincava comigo daquela forma? De todos os cinco integrantes da banda, eu era o mais feio (na verdade, eu me esforcei para isso, hehe), o mais avoado, o mais sentimental... O mais... Sem nada que me fizesse destacar. No fundo, eu era apenas um "warumono". Por que alguém iria querer algo comigo?

Já havia desistido de ficar ali, sozinho. Principalmente porque eu tinha medo de fazer alguma bobagem, no final de tudo.

Eu já havia saído do estúdio, já havia me metido no trânsito enlouquecido de Tokyo, e só agora me dava conta do que havia acontecido.

Estava parado em frente ao prédio de Yomi, apertando o interfone, e pedindo para o porteiro anunciar a minha chegada.

E eu me senti um verdadeiro idiota por estar fazendo aquilo. Me senti um verdadeiro idiota por estar adentrando o prédio em passos lentos, olhando para o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, por estar apertando o botão do elevador, por estar adentrando à caixa metálica, por estar subindo para o andar do vocalista.

E cheguei a conclusão que eu ERA realmente um idiota por estar apertando a campainha e por estar vendo a porta ser aberta e nem ao menos conseguir esboçar alguma reação quando Ruka abriu a porta. Sem a camisa.

-Hitsugi? O que faz aqui?- o baterista tinha um sorriso gentil na face, enquanto eu segurava a vontade de chorar que se abateu sobre mim, contendo o impulso de sair correndo, agora que eu começava a sentir as minhas pernas novamente.

-Eu... Nada, Ruka... Eu já estava...

-Ru-chan, quem é?... Hitsugi? - Yomi apareceu na sala, apenas com um short que mal cobria as suas pernas, os olhos se arregalando muito mais do que eu pensei ser possível. Apenas abaixei a cabeça, um suspiro sofrido saindo de meus lábios, ignorando o olhar confuso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado de Ruka sobre mim.

-Yomi... Eu pensei em conversar... Mas você está ocupado agora, né? Eu acho melhor... Voltar outro dia. - Eu já me virava lenta e cuidadosamente, pronto para me dirigir ao elevador, ainda segurando as lágrimas. Eu sabia que se piscasse, se fizesse algum movimento mais brusco, as lágrimas escorreriam como cascata pelos meus olhos e um soluço escaparia de meus lábios.

-Hitsugi... - eu ainda pude ouvir a voz do pequeno me chamar, enquanto eu adentrava ao cubículo móvel, ignorando tudo ao meu redor. Eu ainda estava contendo-me. Sai rapidamente do prédio, não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali. Cruzei a rua correndo, e entrei no carro, a cabeça repousando sobre as minhas mãos no volante, só agora eu tinha a segurança necessária para chorar.

Eu não queria que Yomi me visse mais ferido do que já havia visto. Talvez Sakito estivesse errado em suas palavras. Talvez ele estivesse confiante com algo que nunca era para ter dado certo.

Yomi estava com Ruka. E ao mesmo tempo... Ele havia brincado com o meu coração mais do que era aceitável. E agora eu tinha a certeza de que ele sabia que eu o amava. O olhar que eu lancei para ele não era muito difícil de ser interpretado.

Ouvi meu celular tocar, e reconheci imediatamente o número que aparecia no visor, assim que peguei o aparelho. Chiba Jun. Yomi, o vocalista do Nightmare, o único que foi capaz de me tratar da forma mais calculista possível. Desliguei o celular rapidamente, e dei partida, seguindo para casa, tentando conter os impulsos de meter o carro no primeiro poste ou barranco que me aparecesse na frente.

**HxY**

A porta se fechou com um baque surdo atrás de mim, e eu fiz questão de ignorar qualquer coisa ou ser vivo que estivesse no meu caminho, até mesmo meus bichinhos, seguindo para o quarto e desabando na cama, as lágrimas molhando o travesseiro, os soluços sofridos saindo de minha garganta, os socos repetidos no colchão, até que eu estivesse gritando de dor.

Gritando de desespero.

Eu já não sabia de onde as lágrimas estavam saindo, eu já não sabia como ainda não havia ficado rouco, eu não sabia como ainda não tinha corrido para a cozinha e pego a primeira faca que aparecesse na minha frente.

Yomi havia me ferido de tal forma que assustava até a mim mesmo. Eu não era daquele jeito, por mais que houvesse sofrido uma decepção amorosa, eu jamais havia ficado em um estado tão deplorável. Eu jamais havia pensado em me matar.

Agora, além de triste e desiludido, eu estava assustado e com medo de mim mesmo.

A campainha estava tocando insistentemente, e eu me vi na obrigação de levantar para abrir a maldita porta, amaldiçoando quem quer que esteja do outro lado.

Para a minha surpresa, a pessoa do outro lado era quem eu menos queria ver no momento.

Fechei a porta rapidamente, assustado, confuso e...

O que Yomi estava fazendo ali?

-Hitsugi, por favor, abra a porta! Eu preciso falar com você!

-Nós não temos nada o que falar, Chiba! - Eu jamais o chamava assim, eu nunca o chamava de Chiba, nunca o chamava de Jun, era sempre Yomi-chan, assim como ele jamais me chamava pelo nome verdadeiro.

-Mitsuo! Abre essa porta, ou eu vou arrombar. - Ah, até parece. Ele não tinha nem a altura necessária para entrar no exército, iria arrombar uma porta com o dobro de altura e peso dele. Até parece.

-Eu não vou abrir, você não vai arrombar e nós não temos o que conversar, Chiba. Vai embora.

Eu admito que a situação estava ficando ridícula, que os vizinhos iriam reclamar, que estávamos parecendo duas crianças. Mas a verdade era que... Eu estava com medo de encará-lo, de receber mais mentiras, de ser enganado, de ser iludido mais uma vez.

-Por favor, Mitsuo. Abre a porta, vai. Eu tenho que conversar com você... Nós... - eu vi o seu olhar assustado quando eu abri a porta violentamente, ele estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, assim como eu.

E nós éramos dois perturbados.

E eu só queria bater nele, gritar com ele, beijá-lo e voltar a gritar até minha voz sumir.

-Entra. Seja lá o que for o que você quer falar, é melhor que seja rápido, Chiba. Eu estou me controlando para não fazer alguma merda. - Ele me encarou, parecendo magoado, e foi até o meio da sala, olhando para os próprios pés, e eu me senti mais uma vez um idiota. Um idiota que foi enganado por ter sido covarde o suficiente para não admitir os próprios sentimentos.

-Por favor... Não continue me chamando assim... Hitsugi. Não você...

-Como você quer que eu te chame? Yomi-chan? Desculpa, mas eu não posso. Eu não consigo. Eu sequer consigo olhar para a sua cara e não lembrar da cena de já hoje. Chiba Jun, você tem noção do que fez comigo? Você tem noção do que fez com o Ruka?

-Hitsugi... Eu não...

-Você não o que? Você não conseguiu deixar de fazer essa brincadeirinha? Você não conseguiu parar quando percebeu que o seu joguinho estava ficando sério demais? Eu te amo, Jun. E é terrível saber que você não sente o mesmo por mim, é terrível saber que eu fui apenas um joguinho na sua vida, que você apenas me enganou.

-Eu não te enganei! Eu jamais quis brincar com você... Hitsugi, eu te...

-NÃO! Não termine essa frase. Por favor. Agora você sabe o que eu sinto, você sabe que a sua brincadeira deu certo, você sabe que eu estou sofrendo. Me deixe em paz e volta pro Ruka. Some, desaparece, me esquece! Por favor.

-Desculpa... Mas eu não posso fazer isso, porque é simplesmente impossível que eu te esqueça. Não quando o que eu sinto por você tomou proporções inimagináveis. Eu sei que você tá com raiva, Hitsugi. Eu sei que eu te enganei. No começo era mesmo apenas um jogo, mas... Eu percebi que o que eu sentia ficou muito maior. Eu te amo, Mitsuo! Amo mais que tudo, mais que minha vida, se você quiser saber! Eu fui um bastardo maldito, mas... poxa, eu me arrependi! Não era justo o que eu tava fazendo, não era justo com você, com o Ru-chan... Nem comigo.

Eu vi lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos dele, enquanto as minhas próprias escorriam em abundância pelo meu rosto, e eu caía ajoelhado no chão da sala, me encolhendo em meu corpo.

As palavras dele eram sinceras, mas ainda me machucavam mais do que era imaginável.

E novamente eu estava com medo dele, da reação dele. Das minhas próprias reações.

Só percebi Yomi do meu lado quando ele me levantou gentilmente e me beijou suavemente. Apenas um encostar de lábios, porém o suficiente para me assustar e me fazer afastar.

-Por que? Por que, Jun? O que você vê de engraçado em me fazer sofrer? - eu não conseguia parar de chorar, eu não conseguia deixar de soluçar, minhas mãos apertando com tanta força o tecido da minha calça que os dedos chegaram a ficarem dormentes, e eu já não me preocupava com a figura patética que eu havia me transformado.

-Eu não estou te enganando, Mitsuo. Eu te amo, droga! Eu já disse isso, e posso repetir se você quiser. Se te fazer feliz, eu grito para todos ouvirem.

-E o Ruka? - estava preocupado com a reação do baterista. Ele também havia sido usado naquela história. Ele havia sido enganado no fim.

-Ele sempre soube que era você que eu amava, mas mesmo assim aceitou ficar comigo. Ele não se surpreendeu com o que viu hoje, e acho que ele era quem mais me incentivava a me declarar, mas eu fui tão idiota, Hitsu... Eu fui tão malditamente idiota...

O calei com mais um beijo, sentindo seus braços passarem em volta de meu pescoço, enquanto ele pedia para aprofundar o beijo, sua língua passando por meu lábio inferior. Cedi, apenas aproveitando a sensação de estar beijando quem eu amava de verdade.

Kami-sama! Era tão maravilhoso, muito melhor do que qualquer outro beijo... Porque era Yomi quem eu estava beijando, era o homem que eu amava.

Nos separamos quando o ar se fez necessários, as respirações ofegantes, e algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo. Rimos levemente pela situação em que nos encontrávamos. Abraçados, no chão da sala da minha casa, os olhos de ambos vermelhos e inchados, enquanto ríamos como dois bobos.

-Eu te amo, Hitsugi. - ele fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na minha, suspirando. Sorri levemente antes de responder:

-Eu também te amo, Yomi.

Eu vi o sorriso mais lindo se formar no rosto dele, enquanto ele falava alegremente:

-Você me chamou de Yomi novamente, Hitsu! - apenas o abracei apertado, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, um suspiro saindo de meus lábios quando ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos suavemente.

-Por que, Yomi? Por que eu?

-Acho que foi esse seu jeito doce escondido por uma máscara de pessoa estranha e malvada que me fascinou primeiramente. Você não é nada do que aparenta em palco, Hitsugi. Você é tão maravilhoso que eu me sinto imensamente bastardo por ter te feito sofrer, justo você, que não merecia isso, jamais. - O rubor que enfeitou a face infantil de Yomi me fez sorrir verdadeiramente, talvez como eu jamais havia sorrido.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos abraçados, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro. Eu ainda me sentia triste por ter sido magoado por Yomi, mas nada que não pudesse ser superado. Ele me amava.

E eu só queria sair gritando isso pro mundo inteiro.

Nos beijamos novamente, agora com mais lascívia, mais desejo, as mãos pequenas passeando por meu peito, enquanto eu o trazia para mais perto de mim, colando nossos corpos, minhas mãos seguindo de suas costas para sua cintura, acariciando, e arrancando gemidos durante os beijos.

Yomi foi direcionando seus beijos para meu pescoço, lambendo e mordendo sensualmente. E eu só podia gemer.

Eu era tímido demais, tive poucas relações desse tipo durante toda a minha vida. Poderia contar nos dedos de apenas uma mão com quantas pessoas eu já havia dormido. Eu não tinha experiência alguma.

Cortei os beijos e as carícias para levantar, assustando o baixinho, que apenas sorriu quando estendi a mão, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele fosse comigo até o quarto. Seguimos abraçados, as mãos serpenteando pelos corpos, nos arrancando gemidos. Eu o deitei delicadamente na cama, nunca parando de beijar e morder levemente o pescoço alvo de Yomi, meus piercings roçando suavemente na pele quente, fazendo-o tremer sob mim, e eu só podia sorrir.

Sim, meus toques ainda eram tímidos, mesmo eu estando com a pessoa que amava. O medo que percorria meu corpo era desconfortável. Eu parecia um colegial tendo a primeira vez. Depois de tanto tempo esperando por aquele momento, o medo de que Yomi se decepcionasse comigo era enorme.

Era nossa primeira vez juntos, e teria que ser perfeita.

-Hitsu? O que foi? - senti os dedos pequenos em meu rosto, me fazendo voltar à realidade. Sorri levemente, puxando seu rosto para um beijo apaixonado, sentindo a maciez dos lábios de Yomi, podendo ouvi-lo gemer durante o beijo. Yomi escorregou as mãos para meu pescoço, arranhando de leve e puxando os cabelos da região da nuca. Estremeci e pude escutar uma risada leve quando ele se afastou de mim, me olhando com um sorriso malicioso. O baixinho em meus braços arranhou minha nuca mais uma vez, arrancando um gemido. Deuses! Ele simplesmente era... Obsceno demais!

Suas mãos subiram pelo meu corpo, por baixo da camiseta que eu usava, me fazendo estremecer e suspirar, os olhos fechando-se rapidamente, num reflexo.

E quando senti seus dedos deixando meu corpo, apenas pude gemer de insatisfação, abrindo os olhos lentamente, me deparando com o sorriso mais lindo que ele poderia me dar.

-Ne, Hitsu... Amanhã... você ainda vai me amar? Do mesmo jeito que ama hoje?

Senti meu peito aquecer, um calorzinho gostoso, meus lábios se curvando num sorriso, que eu sabia ser a exata cópia do sorriso do baixinho.

-Eu vou te amar, Yomi. Eu vou ser seu até o dia que você não me quiser mais ao seu lado. – e terminando minhas palavras, que soaram tão baixas, próximas de um sussurro, colei meus lábios aos de Yomi, beijando-o apaixonadamente, o beijo que daria início àquela noite.

E nada, nada mesmo, foi tão especial quanto nós dois, nos tornando um só.

**HxY**

Abri meus olhos, incomodado com a luz do sol que batia diretamente em meu rosto, minhas mãos indo proteger-me. Eu era quase um vampiro.

Virou para o lado, meus dedos encontrando-se com uma barreira macia e quentinha. Algo que, teoricamente, não deveria estar ali.

Reparando bem... Aquele não era meu quarto. E aquela não era minha cama.

Sorri, as lembranças da noite anterior me invadindo, e me aconchegando melhor junto ao rapaz que dormia comigo.

-Bom dia, Yomi-kun...

Sorri ainda mais, levantando levemente o rosto e depositando um beijo nos lábios de Hitsugi, os dedos indo até as mechas negras e vermelhas de seu cabelo, apreciando o gemido que deixou os lábios dele, entre o beijo.

Separamo-nos, ofegantes, ambos sorrindo feito dois bobos. E só pude suspirar, quando Hitsugi me abraçou, apertado, me levando para mais perto de seu corpo.

Eu adorava poder ficar assim com ele, apenas abraçado, sentindo seu cheiro e os beijos que eram depositados em meus ombros.

-Ne... Hitsu...? – minha voz saiu baixinha, meus dedos traçando caminhos imaginários por seus braços.  
-Hmm...? – Ele me olhava, aquele sorriso doce que eu tanto amava em seus lábios.  
-Eu... Eu te amo. Muito. E eu também quero ser seu, pelo tempo que você quiser... – eu estava nervoso. Eu queria muito ser dele, apenas dele.

-Eu também te amo, Yomi-kun. – e seus dedos foram até meu queixo, levantando meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. – Eu não havia mesmo acreditado quando Sakito deu a entender que você gostava de mim... do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você. Principalmente depois que vi tudo aquilo ontem...

E novamente seus olhos eram tristes. E novamente eu me odiei por tê-lo feito sofrer.

-Mas, Yomi... Eu quero esquecer tudo. Eu realmente quero ficar do seu lado. E... você quer namorar comigo?

A expressão perdida de Hitsugi era a coisa mais adorável do mundo! E aquele pedido, feito de forma tão temerosa fez com que eu me apaixonasse mais um pouquinho.

-Você diz... Namorar, firme, seriamente, Hitsu? Admitir ao menos para nossos amigos que estamos juntos? – E eu sabia que deveria estar fazendo vezes de uma criança extremamente excitada com a perspectiva de ganhar o presente tão desejado. E bem, de certa forma, isso era verdade.

Hitsugi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sério. E eu só pude abraçá-lo. Forte, como eu sempre quis fazer.

-Eu te amo, Hitsugi. Amo muito. – Murmurei abafado, contra seu peito, uma felicidade enorme tomando conta de mim.

-Eu também te amo, Yomi.

Não havia como saber se iria dar certo ou não, mas eu iria me esforçar para fazê-lo feliz. Para que ele pudesse gostar de mim ainda mais, e, quem sabe, algum dia dizermos a todos, sem receios, que nos amávamos. Sem medo do que os outros iriam falar ou pensar.

Porque eu não me importaria jamais de passar por cima de tudo para continuar amando Hitsugi.

"_Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us"_


End file.
